Tiger's Destiny
by Lethal Fae
Summary: Kelsey has been kidnapped by Lokesh. What does he want with her? Will the tigers rescue her from her fate...
1. Chapter 1

Tiger's Destiny

_All Tiger's Destiny rights go to Colleen Houck! (Except for Ren! Ren is MY tiger/human person)_

Prologue 1:

Lokesh

I stood over her unconscious body in triumph. Finally Kelsey Hayes was mine. I stroked her face. How long I had waited to have her like this. I ordered my men to carry her off the boat to my palace….

Prologue 2:

Kelsey

I sat on the beautiful diamond studded garden bench, dressed in a beautiful black sari, with my head between my knees. I was about to marry a tyrant, a monster and my and my fiancée's worst enemy. Ren. Just thinking about him brought tears to my eyes. I now realised I should have just picked him from the start. I still loved Kishan, but in more of a brotherly way. Lokesh. I get a foul taste in my mouth thinking about him and here I am about to marry him. How did this happen you may be asking. I will explain.

_I was having trouble so I just added this straight on._

Chapter 1: Ren

Lying down on the grass in tiger form I feel lost. I'm supposed to be sleeping right now, Kishan won't be happy when I'm tired and crabby in the morning when we start chasing Kelsey again.

Kelsey. I love her more than anything. Why? Why?! I hate Lokesh more than anything. For capturing her just when we were going to be happy.

I will kill him and I look forward to it. If he is hurting her….

Kishan

I lie on the grass absolutely defeated.

The girl I love has been kidnapped by my worst enemy who is probably torturing her as I lie here. I decide to try to go to sleep. I need my rest.

I wake up early the next morning to Ren shaking me awake.

We eat some stale bread, not really caring how it tastes, and drink some water that tastes like its weeks old.

I didn't care. Ren and I walked to our motor cycles and revved them up. I consulted the tracker that was all we had left of Kelsey and drove my motor cycle in the direction she was.

I wish she was here with us.

_I was having trouble so I just added this straight on._

Chapter 2: Kelsey

I have been Lokesh's prisoner for 2 weeks.

Every day he sends his head torturers into my cage room, the same room my beloved Ren was tortured in, to try and find out where my beautiful tigers and the pieces of the amulet are.

But he has healing powers and healed fast. I do not have healing powers.

A week ago they broke my arm and made a long, bloody scar down the side of my once beautiful face. I can hardly sleep with all the pain they're putting me through, but I will never tell them anything about my beloved.

Yesterday I was pulled out of my cell so roughly my arm was pulled out of my socket.

I was then taken to a luscious paradise room. Or should I say prison. However beautiful it was it was still a cell. I collapsed as soon as I entered it.

When I woke up I was on a beautiful bed with a plate of delicious fruit and pastries beside me. Beside it was a glass of crystal clear water. I hadn't eaten for the last few days so I ate the food hungrily. I ate all the food until I realised it was drugged.

I started to panic. 'How can I escape when I'm drugged,' I thought. 'What if they keep me drugged forever, how will I escape?' I looked panickedly through my sleepy eyes.

Lokesh was standing over me. I tried to scream and use my lightening power, but it was useless.

He held me in his arms and I relived my just eaten food in his face. He looked disgusted for a second and then smiled evilly. "At least she has courage," he muttered to himself and then threw me across the room with superhuman strength.

I screamed at him, "They'll find me you know," and he was angry. "They'll be no mention of your precious tigers in this house,"

At least I now knew I was in a house, not some boat cabin or prison. He was so angry that he took a small dagger out of his belt and cut me across the face with it.

I screamed one last time and then fell out of consciousness.

_I was having trouble so I just added this straight on._

Chapter 3: Ren

I could feel that Kelsey was hurt.

I almost crashed my motorcycle into Kishan. He yelled at me in anger. I ignored him and pulled over.

He must have seen my face – it was white as death. He asked me what was wrong. I explained I could feel Kelsey's hurt.

He went white as well.

"Where," he asked. I had no idea. We pulled out our cell phones, and looked at the tracker dot which was all we had left of Kelsey.

"She's there," pointed Kishan. My dot was only a few centimetres away from hers. I almost cried with relief.

Soon she would be back, safe in my arms. I hoped it wasn't too late.

Kishan

Kelsey was hurt. Ren had just confirmed that.

Where was she I wondered? To be so close, yet so far from her, I just hoped she wasn't hurt.

I also hoped, very guiltily, that she had chosen me. I would accept and support whatever decision she made, but I hoped it would be with me.

If she didn't choose me I would make sure I was the best brother in law, and some day maybe Uncle, ever.

_I was having trouble so I just added this straight on._

Chapter 3: Kelsey

When I woke up a beautiful, woman standing in front of me. She was wearing an electric pink sari. I recognised her immediately. She was the head stylist at vogue magazine. My mouth dropped off my head. She smirked at my expression and then started dressing me. I had no idea what I was getting dressed up for. My execution?! By the time the stylist was done I was beautiful. All my scars were covered and my broken arm and my popped arm were fixed with an amazing balm she rubbed over them. I guessed it was Lokesh's magic. I was wearing a beautiful grey sari and I was amazed. The stylist then left and an escort came in to escort me to dinner. Dinner?! Here I was thinking I was about to die and now I'm going to a feast?! On the way to the feast I wrench my arm out of the escorts grip and run for an open window. Maybe if I can throw myself out the window I might sustain a bad enough injury that Lokesh will no longer want me. Unfortunately the escort grabs my arms and folds them across my back painfully. When I arrive the escort stands at the door with a few guards so I can't escape. I am shoved roughly into a seat and my arms and legs are bound to the chair. What a crappy way to eat dinner, with Lokesh on the other side of the table and me with my arms and legs bound on the other side.

Ren

We were alone and sleeping for the night. Soon we would rescue Kelsey. I was already imagining her in my arms. Then I realised something; we hadn't seen Durga in quite a while. Maybe she would help us rescue Kelsey. I shook Kishan awake and after some grumbling we boarded our motorcycles and rode to Durga's temple.

Kishan

Riding to Durga's temple, I hoped Durga would help us even if we didn't have Kelsey. Arriving I was more nervous than I had been in a while. We walked into the temple and laid down our offerings. A minor cyclone later the statue of Durga came to life. "Hello, my sons," she trilled. "But where is my daughter?" And then Ren exploded.

Ren

I exploded. "How can you say that? Where is she? You said you'd look after your precious daughter and look where she is now; locked up with the most evil man on this planet. How could you? He's probably hurting her right now, or worse; he might have already killed her!" Durga interrupted "I know son". I calmed down a little but was still fuming. Durga kept talking. "The next object you are searching for is The Rope of Fire," "When you rescue Kelsey you will be going to the Bay of Bengal to find the rope. You will have to sail there to get it. The Rope of Fire will be guarded by a monstrous phoenix. Along the way there will be many challenges. You may not be able to rescue Kelsey before you find the rope. To rescue her you may have to use the rope," Durga handed us a beautiful sword. "Give this to Mr Kadam," She then gave us a pair of beautiful, but deadly sai knives. "And these to Nilima," She started to harden. "Good luck my sons. I will be with Kelsey – do not fear for her," Kishan and I looked at each other and headed to our bikes to get Kelsey. Waiting was not an option.

_I was having trouble so I just added this straight on._

Chapter 4: Kelsey

Lokesh smiled calmly from the other side of the table. "Hello my darling. Would you like something to eat?" he asked gesturing to the food that was spread across the table I glared at him heatedly. Why had he brought me to this banquet? "No thanks, I'd rather not take knockout drugs and, as you can see, my arms are tied to this damn chair," I said sweetly. Lokesh struggled to control his temper. I smirked. "My sweet, the food is fine, and I bound your arms and legs for a reason; so that you can not run away from me. But perhaps you would like different company while eating. Who is it you love now?" He changed his face and body into Ren's "Is it the white tiger you love or the black?" changing his body into Kishan's. After not seeing their faces for weeks I almost cried. Turning back to himself, he saw my anguish and smiled. "Ah, you will see them very soon dear, very soon indeed, at their executions," I refused to look at him. He pushed his chair away from the table and stood up, walking towards me. "So long I have waited to have you like this," he murmured. He stroked a lock of my hair. I turned my head away from his, feeling dirty as his horrible eyes raked over my face. "You will learn to love me Kelsey," he murmured. "Otherwise you will have to spend the rest of your life in agony. Take her away," he yelled to the guards. As the guards rushed to untie me he stroked my cheek. I bit him on the finger. He looked thunderous. Then he smiled. "Perhaps you need some taming darling?" He then kissed me. I bit his lip and as the guards finished untying me I made a run for the door. The guards that were guarding the door tried to stop me but I shocked them and ran out of the room. "Leaving so soon my dear," Lokesh cackled. I felt an invisible force grab me around the waist, squeezing me so tight I could hardly breathe, and deposited me into Lokesh's waiting arms. He grabbed me so tight I couldn't breathe and whispered in my ear "I will tame you, my love. However hard it is," then he threw me into a very angry waiting guard's arms. "Goodbye for now, my love," he cackled after me. The guard wrenched my arms behind my back and prodded me hard with his knife in my back. He then cuffed me in the temple and I fell instantly into a long and dreamless sleep.

Ren

Soon we would attack. We had found Lokesh' house where he was keeping Kelsey. In under a week we would arrive at Lokesh' house and storm his castle. Soon we would be on a plane back to our house in India, where Kadam was waiting. All the time when we had been looking for Kelsey Mr Kadam and Nilima had been studying for our next quest. Seconds before they had been impaled by the harpoon the amulets power had moved them to a safer spot where they had continued fighting. Kishan and I lay down for the night to sleep and get a good amount of energy for the coming day.

Kishan

As I lay down to sleep, I thought of Kelsey. She would be with her tiger's soon. Somewhere deep in my heart I knew she would pick Ren. I was fine with that. They had a special connection and I wanted her to be happy. As much as I loved the time we had dated I knew I was better off single. Who knew? Maybe I'd make a much better brother-in-law than husband. If, when, she chose Ren over me I would not abandon them. Ever. Even when the quests were over I would continue to be there for them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 5: Kelsey

When I awoke I was back in the torture room. I sighed. How I hated it in here. I was in my cage again but my hands were not bound. I was glad that I could still move around. Then Lokesh came in.

Ren

I was having a terrible nightmare or should I say vision. I knew it was real as Kelsey had known all her dreams about me in the torture rooms were real. Lokesh was trying to subdue Kelsey. First he'd ask her if she wanted to become his bride yet and when she screamed "No," in his face he'd grab her through the bars in the cage and torture her. At first she darted away from his fingers, but he soon caught her. After this had gone on for what felt like hours he left her screaming in pain on the floor. "I'll be back tomorrow," he said triumphantly over his shoulder as he walked out the door. She lay whimpering on the floor. I ran over to her. "Kelsey, where has he hurt you," I demanded. "Where hasn't he, Ren," she groaned. "Don't give up. We'll be here in under a week." I said determinedly. "I can't wait that long," she said tears filling her eyes. She wiped them away with the back of her hand. "I'm not as strong as my tigers," "You have to!" I almost yelled. She looked at me through her tears. "I can't. I'm only human Ren. I can't get through another day of this, let alone a week. I'm sorry Ren," I could feel her life force drain away as I held her in my arms. I sobbed angrily. "Before you go, can you be a tiger for me one last time," she asked softly. "Anything for you, Priyatama," I said tears dripping down my face. I turned into the white tiger. She smiled and slowly lost consciousness in my arms. "No!" I screamed. "You can't die Kelsey, not like this!" She woke up. "I'm just resting," she snapped, sounding a bit more like the old Kelsey. "I'll still be here for Lokesh to torture tomorrow," The vision started to get blurry. "Ren," she said, "This probably isn't the time, but… I love Kishan, but I love you more," With those words she lost consciousness again and the vision slowly faded.

Kishan

Ren told me about his vision. I felt horrible. Here I was speculating about being a brother in law and Kelsey was dying. I knew now that she had chosen him and I felt oddly relieved. Finally I knew. I was a bit sad about not being chosen by Kelsey, but sisterly love was all I felt for her now. Ren looked at my expression, trying to find out if I'd bail on them now that I knew. "Maybe I should've told you about Kelsey's decision later…." He began. "No. I'm fine" I said smiling a bit. 'I'm glad you were chosen. You two have a special connection. If she chose me she'd be unhappy. With you she'll be happy and still have me as a brother-in-law," You mean you're not going to take off after we finish the quest?" Ren asked, puzzled. "Of course not. You guys need me as a brother and brother-in-law and someday even Uncle," "Thank you Kishan," Ren said quietly. We embraced and then slept.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 6: Kelsey

I woke up with Durga standing over me. Every part of my body hurt and I was in agony just moving my head to look at her. "My daughter," she greeted me kindly. I looked up at her. "Durga," my voice sounded so weak. "Can you make sure I don't die from Lokesh?" "I cannot make sure that you cannot die from Lokesh' torture forever, I can make you strong enough to hold out for two more days," I was so happy. "Thank you Durga," I whispered. There was a good chance my tigers would come before I had to marry my worst enemy. "Goodbye my child, and remember that I can only make you last two more days," With those words she left and I was alone and in agony again.

Ren and Kishan

That night after both of us had lay down on the grass after travelling for another full day we both fell asleep and had a vision. Kelsey was back in her cage and the nightmare was real again. It went the same way as it had happened the following night. Lokesh asked Kelsey if she would marry him. Kelsey screamed "No!" and Lokesh "subdued" her. It was brutal. Kelsey hadn't even healed from the night before and Lokesh still tortured her as hard as he had the night before. He broke her legs, her arm even a small bone in her neck. Once a guard had entered and tried to make Lokesh go a little easy on her. He argued that she was just a girl and there had to be another way to do this. Lokesh took a knife out of his pocket and threw it into the guards head. The guard collapsed and died on the floor. More guards came in and took him out. Lokesh then used the same knife on Kelsey's once beautiful face, giving her scars for life and blood poisoning. He then left with another "I'll be back tomorrow," She crumpled to the ground hardly breathing. We raced over to her and picked her up. If she had been in pain yesterday this was agony. Even when we touched her softly she cried in pain. She had long scars all the way up her face and arms and legs. There wasn't a patch of skin on her body that hadn't been scarred and bruised. "I can't go on," she said plaintively. "Try, Kelsey, Try," we both begged. "I'm sorry," she said fresh tears in her eyes. "I can't," "Has Durga offered her protection," we asked. "Yes, I accepted," she said with an ironic smile on her face. "Why are you still hurting," they demanded. "Because her protection will only keep me alive; not unscathed," she said through new tears. "It will last only one more day then I will die or marry L... Lo…. Him. She couldn't even say his name through fear. She started to get blurry. "We'll get there soon!" we promised. She then disappeared. With the vision still in our minds we mounted our bikes and rode as fast as we could to Kelsey.


End file.
